One hundred and one children who were patients in the Day Treatment Program have been enrolled in this follow-up study. Initial assessments are complete for all subjects and the two-year follow-up is complete. Medical records have been reviewed for the year prior to treatment and 89/101 medical records have been reviewed for the year following treatment; 41/101 for the second year following treatment. Data analyses treatment indicate significant improvement for the patients as a group as measured by self-report of asthma symptoms and quality of life and by utilization coded from medical records.